Emerald Huntress Chronicles
by Ironshot
Summary: Starting in the StarCraft universe, a Yautja raised woman by the name of Emerald Death goes on a number of adventures while wearing little to no clothing. Rated M for nudity, violence, language, and suggestive content.
1. Arc 1 Chapter 1

Emerald Huntress Chronicles

ARC 1: Koprulu Hunts

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Allright boys, keep an eye out for more of those creatures. With any luck, we just need to kill large pack around Backwater Station," the commander of the militia forces says just before he spots a girl wearing a strange helmet and alien looking bracers. The hair sticking out from the helmet is black with emerald green tips braided into knee length dreadlocks and decorated with a pair of what look like compact rifles. "Hey young lady. Who are you and what are you doing here? You should be in the camp a mile behind us where it is safe," the commander says only to have the nearly naked girl smirk and reply with clicks and chirps that almost sound like an alien language while she does something with her left bracer.

"My name is Emerald Death and I'm on this planet to hunt. I was going to hunt you oomans, but the swarm of Kainde Amedha imitations make for better sport," the now named girl replies once she is done with her bracer. Before the commander or anyone else can say anything about how she doesn't consider herself a Terran, she grabs one of her compact rifles out of her dreadlocks and triple taps the trigger. Almost instantly, the militia sees three of the creatures that had been terrorizing the planet drop to the ground headless.

"James Raynor, the Marshal around these parts. Since you seem to be able to handle yourself, I suppose you can join us in rescuing Backwater Station if we can reach it in time," the commander says as he and the militia forces stare in shock at how easily Emerald killed three of the hostile critters that seemed to give everyone else trouble. A short time later, Emerald clears out a group of serpentine critters that appear to be allied with the canine types from earlier. With the immediate threat cleared out, a pair of engineers in SCVs emerge from a Bunker and thank the militia forces while identifying the hostile critters (of both varieties) as Zerg.

About a mile north of the Bunker, the militia and the SCVs tagging along encounter a nearly abandoned base with an Academy and five Firebat soldiers who decide to join the militia force in investigating Backwater Station. About three miles east of the now abandoned base, the Zerg hit the militia forces with a sizable force of their own. Outnumbered by the canine Zerg by at least 20-1, the Marines among the militia would have been overrun were it not for the literal firepower of the Firebats. But even that wouldn't have been enough to stop the Zerg if Emerald hadn't revealed her compact rifles not only could be dual wielded, but also transformed into massive scythes for melee fighting just as devastating as the Firebats' flamethrowers.

"What in hell did they do to that Command Center," Raynor says when Backwater Station enters the view of the militia forces. The entire station is clearly covered in biomatter created by the Zerg and appears to be a staging ground for the creatures. While Emerald uses her sniper-scythes to pin down the Zerg, Raynor and his militia forces destroy Backwater Station, completing their task just in time for Confederate forces led by an Edmund Duke to show up and arrest the militia for 'violating standing colonial law' by 'destroying a vital Confederate installation'. "I guess you wouldn't be a Confederate if you weren't a complete pain in the ass," Raynor says as he is arrested even after pointing out the station had been infected and become a threat to the safety of the colony.

"Odd, I don't remember Duke giving me anal, Raynor," Emerald says as she vanishes beneath a cloaking field and evades detection by the Confederates.

Two weeks later, Evac site, 30 minutes before Sons of Korhal Dropship arrival...

"Hey this Bunker's on fire! Get an SCV over to repair it. And fix up my bike too while you're at it," a Vulture pilot says over the comm. as Emerald and the Magister look over the defenses to see how they can protect the Mar Sara refugees until the Dropships arrive. While the Magister coordinates the defenses, Emerald walks over to the north window and starts sniping Zerglings and Hydralisks. Nearly half a month in the company of the refugees means the nearly nude female is ignored in favor of camp defense and training in weapons after the trained militia was rounded up by the Confederates while the Zerg over run the planet one outpost or city at a time.

After repairing the Bunker and tuning the Vulture Hoverbike, one of the SCVs built a few Missile Turrets just in time for a flock of Zerg known as Mutalisks to show up while the rest of the SCVs are mining mineral crystals and vespene gas. As the Firebats in the Bunkers start panicking, Emerald sweeps the skies clear with precision shots from her dual sniper-scythes. After checking that the Magister has the defenses under control, Emerald exits the Command Center and leaves the evac site through the north entrance to do a little hunting. Countless Mutalisks, Zerglings and Hydralisks later, Emerald signals her personal ship as the refugees leave in the Sons of Korhal Dropships.

Only a few hours later, Emerald, Raynor and a handful of Marines are back on the surface of Mar Sara about two miles from a Confederate facility known as the Jacobs Installation. "What's the plan to get past the door guards without attracting too much attention?" a marine asks Raynor only for Emerald to fire six shots from her sniper-scythes. Checking the door with a pair of binoculars, Raynor confirms that the six door guards are a head short each and there is no sign any alarms were tripped. "Glad the nearly naked chick is on our side," the marine says quietly as the twelve enter the base and catch a few Confederate Marines and scientists by surprise.

"I heard that," Emerald chuckles as she tidily decapitates the Confederate Marines before they can react. Ignoring the scientists, Emerald, Raynor and the ex-militia Marines continue deeper into the base only losing a few Marines to automated defenses before Emerald links her bracer comp to the mainframe and copies all of the data. Just to make sure no one else can get the data, she also triggers a self-destruct with a ten-minute irreversible timer. Docking her own ship aboard a Sons of Korhal Battlecruiser, Emerald shows off a little by using precision shots from her sniper-scythes to cripple the Confederate Battlecruisers and destroy the Confederate Wraiths and Valkyries. After a few random jumps to avoid being tracked by the Confederates, the Sons of Korhal hide with the Mar Sara refugees in the Antiga system.

After HQ begins analysis of the stolen data at a secret staging area on the second moon, Emerald, Raynor and a small group of Marines drops a few miles outside of the military base on Antiga Prime. "Let's find Lieutenant Kerrigan so we can finish this mission," Raynor says once everyone leaves their drop pods.

"Shouldn't we just snipe the Confederates guarding the Antigan base?" Emerald questions as she uses her helmet optics to identify the locations of all forty Confederates, including the Officers in the Antigan Command Center.

"Sounds good to me. Lieutenant Kerrigan reporting. I've finished scouting out the area and... You pig!" Kerrigan says as she decloaks a few feet south of the group.

"What? I haven't even said anything!" Raynor replies as Emerald snipes three Confederate Wraiths out of the sky.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it," Kerrigan responds. "Emerald, you should probably snipe the sensor module of the missile turrets if you want to use stealth to get in range of the Officers."

"Ah, you're a telepath. Despite her skimpy wardrobe, Emerald is quite possibly a better sniper than you are," Raynor says as Emerald rejects Kerrigan's advice by sniping the Confederate Officers from her current position. About an hour later, Raynor, Emerald and Kerrigan enter the Antigan base alongside their squad of marines to cheers from the Antigan soldiers. Before the party can get started, the base Adjutant warns of a large Confederate force across the water to the south. Taking a look with her masks optics, Emerald spots a handful of Goliaths and a squadron of Wraiths defending a base that includes Missile Turrets, a Refinery, a Barracks and a Starport. At her suggestion, a few SCVs construct a line of Missile Turrets along the shore to stop the Confederates from sending Dropships or Wraiths while the Antigan Starport constructs a squadron of Wraiths and Emerald herself snipes the Confederate SCVs gathering vespene gas from the Confederate Refinery.

Twenty-four hours later, the delayed victory party starts as the Antigan Wraith squadron wipes out the Confederate base. "I may not be a telepath like Kerrigan, but I doubt your thoughts are what most would call clean considering I'm good as nude. Care to act out a few of your fantasies involving me as long as there's no penetration?" Emerald comments as most of the soldiers head to the local cantina for a drink.

"Now why would I turn down an offer like that," Raynor replies before guiding her to a bed where he places her face down. After undressing, Raynor lays on top of Emerald's back and reaches around to massage her breasts while sliding his genitals between her lower cheeks. Minutes later, Emerald feels ropes of ejaculate cover her back and she gets up to wash it off both herself and her weapons with a quick shower.

Two weeks later, the leader of the Sons of Korhal, Arcturus Mensk informs Raynor, Kerrigan and the former Magister that the data from Mar Sara was for a weapon that lures the Zerg. Kerrigan is assigned a mission to take an SCV carrying one of these lures to the center of the main Confederate base on Antiga Prime and activate it so the Zerg will destroy the base and every soldier in it. After a little convincing, the ex-Magister places Raynor in charge of overseeing the mission to provide Kerrigan with support and Emerald providing cover fire. Instead of doing any real work however, Raynor plays out his fantasies involving Emerald again while Emerald herself provides inhuman levels of cover fire and distraction to the point where she has to provide cover fire against the Zerg while the Sons of Korhal flee the planet.

Just as the fleet reaches orbit, one of the Adjutants intercepts a distress signal from General Duke aboard the Confederate Battlecruiser Norad II now stranded in the middle of a Zerg Hive Cluster. "Raynor, you're going down to rescue the General. Do it, and despite your opinion of him he will belong to us," Arcturus Mensk says when Raynor suggests Duke should be left to die.

"We can minimize casualties by focusing on defending our fleet. Raynor, take three dropships to carry Duke and his crew while I provide cover fire from my ship. Drop directly on Duke's location to minimize mission duration," Emerald comments before heading to her ship to provide the promised cover fire for the retrieval mission. Thanks to Emerald's plan, Duke is recruited along with Alpha Squadron without any major issues.

Over the next months, Alpha Squadron plays a major role in sweeping away Confederate resistance and Emerald sticks to mop up duty until the day she overhears what many consider to be the inner council discussing the defenses of Tarsonis, the Confederate capital world. "I'll admit my ship can't create a blast radius like a Battlecruiser's Yamato Cannon, but if you hold position just outside the range of the defense platform I can use my primary weapon to slice through every weapon on the platform and maybe even hit a few choice targets on Tarsonis itself," Emerald comments to the deriding laughter of General Duke.

Just five hours later, Raynor curses up a storm as he and Kerrigan flee aboard the Hyperion having been abandoned by Mensk and the Sons of Korhal while on the surface of Tarsonis, Emerald loses consciousness after Hydralisk spines remove a leg and both arms.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review. I'll probably have each chapter of the Koprulu arc be a full campaign.


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Sometime later, Emerald regains full consciousness as her new sniper-scythe limbs tear open the chrysalis the Zerg placed her in. As the Overmind announces her rebirth as the 'Goddess of Death', she taps where her lips should be in thought before greeting the familiar marine with a skull-faced combat suit. "So, it wasn't a strange dream. Now that I'm clearly not Terran, what are your plans Jimmy?" Emerald says with an odd dual tone mental voice.

"I don't know about the others, but I'd like to get some payback against Duke for his role in the Zerg capturing you. Sensors show Duke happens to be leading the Dominion fleet around Char," Raynor says as Emerald subconsciously reads his mind for a current events update.

"Unless the Overmind objects, I suggest you infiltrate a Dominion Science Vessel for their Confederate Ghost Project files," Kerrigan says as she decloaks next to Raynor. The reaction of Raynor's men when the Overmind gives its public approval of the plan to infiltrate a Science Vessel causes Emerald to fall to the ground laughing.

"Lead me to the central data core or I'll send you to Cetanu," Emerald announces five hours later when she and a pair of Hunter Killer Hydralisks on loan from Daggoth are met on boarding the Amerigo by a squad of Marines.

"That slut is infested! Kill her," the lead marine says in response before spraying Impaler spikes from his rifle. At a silent signal, the Hunter Killers counter the Marines' Impaler spikes with Acid Spines fired from their shoulders.

"Burn them to ashes, Curse of Dragon!" Emerald commands as she uses her new psionics to summon a trio of dragons from a card game she came across before she met Raynor. Before the Dominion Marines can react, the three dragons spit streams of blue flames that melt not only the Marines, but much of the deck plating as well. Calling on her psionic powers, Emerald wades into the molten metal and ambushes a trio of Dominion Ghosts while the Hunter Killers find an alternate route. In the next room, the 'Goddess of Death' encounters a squad each of mounted Vultures and Goliaths. Diving away from the attacks of the Terrans, Emerald swiftly disables all 24 targets with bio-plasmid discharges from her dual sniper-scythe limbs.

Dropping to the center level of the Science Vessel, Emerald comes to a halt long enough for the Hunter Killers to catch up when she stumbles across a containment cell inhabited by a little girl and three dozen Zerglings. Above the cell, a squad of Marines are laughing at how easy it is to hurt the Zerglings by firing into the cell and driving the Zerglings towards the girl in the process. As the Hunter Killers engage the Marines with a mix of Acid Spines and scythe arms, Emerald drops into the cell between the Zerglings and the girl. "What's your name kid?" the Goddess of Death asks as she imposes her will on the weak-minded Zerg strain.

The girl replies with a fragment of song that Emerald recognizes from her research on the Ooman home world alternately referred to as Terra or Earth. "Come with me." Emerald says to Christmas Carol as she sends her minions to clear a path to the central data core. Surprisingly, Christmas Carol stays within five yards of Emerald after removing the clothing she had been wearing.

An hour later, Emerald finds the data core and raises a psionic barrier while applying the relevant data to her psionic powers. "Awaken! Slifer: The Sky Dragon!" Emerald psionically shouts after spawning a drop sack to send Christmas Carol down to Char's surface when she finishes training her psionics. The mental shout causes a massive red eastern style dragon with stacked mouths to appear and crush the Science Vessel in its coils as Emerald herself drops to Char's surface in a cocoon of psionic energy.

A week later...

"Emerald, I've been meaning to ask you what's up with the naked girl my men have been seeing in your Hive Cluster since you destroyed the Amerigo," Raynor says as she walks into the cantina in the Terran base.

"Christmas Carol was being used in experiments despite not being a psionic of even Wrangler strength. I freed her from the Dominion scientists and placed a psionic marker on her so she would be safe from the Zerg so she ditched her clothing and adopted my wardrobe." the Goddess of Death says just as Carol herself enters the cantina.

"And just why do you not want the child infested?" Zasz asks from his Hive Cluster.

"She can potentially be used to disarm foes... The Protoss are here! On Char. They have been for some time, hiding." Emerald says as Carol summons one of the Amerigo Zerglings with a whistle and climbs on its back.

"Greetings oh Goddess of Death. I am Executor Tassadar of the Firstborn. I had the privilege of seeing your heroic last stand on Tarsonis. A pity it is to see one so noble twisted by the wiles of the Overmind," a new voice says as Emerald picks up some disturbing thoughts from Raynor about Carol 'riding' a Zergling.

"The true pity is one of such power being so blind, Templar. Meet me here with no more than four of your warriors. I will bring Raynor, Kerrigan and a stalker named Carol along with one Zergling," Emerald replies adding an image of the intended meeting place to her mental message.

An hour later, Kerrigan and Raynor finish climbing the slope of a volcanic crater to find Carol dispelling a Hallucination while Emerald shakes her head. "Figures you would take the cowards path Templar. Or perhaps this is a diversion so your warriors can kill a defenseless Cerebrate," the Goddess of Death broadcasts before using her sniper-scythe limbs to launch herself out of the crater.

"Death! Zasz is dead!" Daggoth announces suddenly.

"Oh, it's a pity Cerebrates cannot truly be killed. I suspect the Overmind will reincarnate him soon enough," Emerald replies.

"Not this time, the energies the Protoss assassins used has caused the Overmind to go silent. Even now, Garm Brood threatens the Hive Cluster. Wipe out every last fragment of the rogue Brood."

"Are you truly so weak you cannot take command of a leaderless Brood? Tassadar, watch as I gain a Brood independent of the Cerebrate who guarded my Chrysalis," the Goddess of Death says as she leads Raynor, Kerrigan and Carol to the rogue Brood.

"How are we supposed to survive this!" Raynor exclaims on noticing they are just outside the range of the rogue Brood's main Hive.

"Kerrigan, place a Psi Shield on yourself and Jim. Carol hasn't gone more than five yards from me since I sent her to Char's surface in a drop sack so I'll handle protecting her and taming the Brood." Emerald says as she focuses her psionic power on taking control of nearest Sunken Colonies. Just in time, Kerrigan raises a Psi Shield blocking a Zergling rush while Carol stays safe by rolling under and clinging to the stomach of her own Zergling. A minute later, Hydralisks show up and launch Acid Spines at Kerrigan's Psi Shield while the Goddess of Death finishes taking control of the Zerglings involved in the Zergling rush.

Only an hour later, Emerald reaches the Lair that serves as the central command hub for the rogue Brood's primary Hive Cluster. With a final exertion of will, the Goddess of Death takes command of the Hive Cluster and by extension the entire rogue Brood across the entire sector.

"Impressive. What do you plan to do with your personal Brood?" Tassadar says as he brings his own troops to the Hive Cluster.

"First I should probably track down the assassin who killed Zasz. After that I think I'll convince the Overmind to designate my Brood as a Char defense and general scouting specialist brood." Emerald replies as she adds a Spire and several Sunken and Spore Colonies before looking into possible improvements for her Hive Cluster.

"At long last my silence is broken. When the assassin Zeratul struck down Zasz, his mind was laid open to me. We now have the location of the Protoss home world of Aiur. Your plan amuses me Death. Once you have dealt with the threat posed by Zeratul and his dark brethren, come to Aiur with a scouting party." the Overmind says to everyone's surprise.

As the last of the Zerg swarm other than Emerald and her Brood vanish into warp space on their way to Aiur, the Goddess of Death surprises everyone by reaching out and grabbing what appears to be thin air. "The assassin Zeratul I presume?" Emerald says as a full battalion of Dark Templar uncloak, including what appears to be their leader gripped in her right hand.

"Are you going to kill me now?" The Dark Templar leader asks as he looks at the gathering of Terrans, Zerg and Kalai Protoss.

"Why would I when you are a near perfect alibi for the deaths of the rest of the Cerebrates followed by my gaining control of more Broods?" The Goddess of Death replies with a chuckle before ordering half her brood to prepare for warp travel to follow the Swarm to Aiur.

"Death. I did not expect you to arrive so soon. Daggoth was tasked with securing the Kaydarin Crystals but has run into difficulty. Aid him so I might become manifest on Aiur," the Overmind says as Emerald arrives on the Protoss home world alongside Raynor, Tassadar and the cloaked Dark Templar a few hours later.

"Just how did a Cerebrate centuries my elder run into problems with a simple mission? Particularly when you have no trouble attacking anything that gets in your way, Daggoth." The Goddess of Death broadcasts to Daggoth , the Overmind, Raynor's Raiders, Tassadar's fleet, and Zeratul's cloaked fleet.

"The bigger question is how you will do better than the Cerebrate without killing anyone," Tassadar comments in a way that excludes the other Zerg.

"Three tribes each with their own sizable fleet and many detectors surround the Crystals. I doubt someone who has only recently gained a Brood can do any better than I have," Daggoth replies over the Hive Mind at the same time.

"Not only will I succeed where you have failed, Daggoth, I will use only one Drone and one Overlord and still secure the Crystals before the Brood of the Cerebrate who watched over my Chrysalis arrives under my control now that someone has killed the Cerebrate," Emerald counters so all of her allies can hear. Suiting actions to thoughts, the Goddess of Death uses an expanding Psionic Storm to frighten the Protoss away from a small area directly east of the Kaydarin Crystals. Landing her personal Overlord with its single Drone beside her, Emerald uses her psionic power to boost morphing and spawning speed, turning the drone into a Hatchery that spawns three more Drones who then use the protection of the Psionic Storm to become Hatcheries to the north, south and west of the Crystals. Four of the next batch of Larvae become Hatcheries to the north east, north west, south east and south west while others become Creep Colonies, a Spawning Pool and an Evolution Chamber. As additional Drones become more Creep Colonies, the previously spawned Colonies mutate into Spore Colonies and Sunken Colonies.

Two hours after Emerald drops the Psionic Storm, the small Brood that guarded her Chrysalis arrives to find no Protoss in the entire province that the Crystals are located thanks to the network of Sunken and Spore Colonies distributed around the Crystals. "Just why are you aiding the Overmind in this Death?" both Zeratul and Tassadar ask as they watch her actions from the safety of Aiur's moon.

"I need a physical body to target if I'm going to kill the Overmind. Zeratul, feel free to target the Cerebrates at any time," the Goddess of Death replies as Carol swims in the Spawning Pool with the Zerglings from the Amerigo.

Looking at her reflection on the wall of her Leviathan's nerve center, Emerald thinks back and thinks that the more things change, the more they stay the same. In the last six years, she went from being Goddess of the Zerg with a bone faceplate, bracers and Sniper-Scythe auxiliary limbs, to a Twilight Archon merged with Tassadar and sporting emerald energy faceplate, bracers and Sniper-Scythe auxiliary limbs, to Primal Twilight Archon with rougher Psionic energy, to, most recently, Xel Naga with rough gold streaked emerald energy faceplate, bracers and Sniper-Scythe auxiliary limbs. "Everyone's prepped to follow you wherever you choose to go Emerald. Where are we headed next," Brood Father Raynor says through the hivemind.

"Both Kerrigan and Terra are coming as part of the Terran contingent? I sense Zeratul and Artanis among the Protoss and it would appear my entire inner circle is coming as part of the Zerg contingent. If everyone is certain of their choice, we are headed to a random supposedly fictional universe with a possibility of tinkering with the plot." Emerald replies so that the non Zerg can hear her as well.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Arc 2 Chapter 1

**ARC 2:** **Remnant Rumble**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

"What the hell is up with that moon?!" Raynor exclaims loud enough for the Protoss fleet to overhear on seeing the half-shattered moon of the planet Remnant.

"Our sensors indicate an unusual energy field being generated by the local minerals. In addition to being several times more efficient than Jorium, each of the local mineral types appears to have a secondary effect linked to the mystic elements of fire, water, 'earth', air, and gravity or a combination thereof." Artanis replies with an echoing agreement from Zeratul.

"This is the world of Remnant. Civilized life is divided into 'humans' and Faunus who live more or less in harmony while divided into four kingdoms. The local minerals are collectively referred to as Dust and form the basis of energy and weapons used against both each other and the dominant life on the planet known as Grimm. If you can come up with a cover story, the Protoss can pass as Faunus and fit fairly well into the relatively high-tech kingdom of Atlas despite it having the most anti-Faunus sentiment. I will establish my Hive cluster in the region ruled by the kingdom of Vale while figuring out where in the fictional timeline this reality is." Emerald says as she directs a couple dozen Hydralisks into a Drop Sack along with half a dozen Drones. As expected, Carol follows Emerald into the Drop Sack while riding her favorite Zergling.

On arrival in the forest of Patch Island, Emerald immediately orders the Drones to mutate into a pair of Extractors, in the hopes that trace gases can be collected for use if not extract Dust from underground deposits, and four Hatcheries. Just as the Hatcheries hatch, Valerian sends out a distress call due to the ambient energy around the planet disabling the engines of his entire fleet. Luckily, Zeratul is more successful in making planetfall and establishing a base. By sunset, Emerald's Hive cluster has four Hives and all support structures including a Nydus Network she uses to deploy three dozen Raptor-Swarmlings and a squad of Zerg Splicers, modeled after Abathur, to the wreckage of Valerian's fleet.

While scouting the surrounding forest, Emerald and Carol come across a cabin where a dark-haired girl sleeping in a wagon and a blonde girl are surrounded by bipedal wolf type Grimm. Without hesitating a moment, Emerald shifts to the form of a four-year-old version of her original Goddess of Death form with 'wings' folded into a backpack shape. In only minutes, Emerald and Carol slay the entire pack of Grimm before turning to an old man carrying a strange sword who arrived as the last Grimm fell.

"Qrow Branwen. Thanks for saving my nieces, Ruby and Yang. Do you need a place to stay?" the old man says as he puts the sword in a back scabbard.

"Emerald Death and my... big sister, Christmas Carol. We happened to be in the area. We have a camp a few miles back, but a proper shelter would make a nice change." Emerald replies telepathically.

A few hours later, the group reaches Yang and Ruby's home and are greeted by a blonde man who Qrow introduces as Taiyang Xao-long. "Call me Tai. Why aren't Emerald and Carol wearing anything and just how skilled are they to have saved my girls without weapons or Aura," Tai says when the introductions are done.

"We come from a place where no one uses Aura or semblance though some have semblance like abilities that can substitute for both Aura and weapons. Would you believe Carol is actually younger than I am? Part of my abilities is to choose my appearance." Emerald says with a chuckle.

"You two can sleep with Ruby and Yang. Unfortunately, we don't have any spare bedding as we aren't used to having overnight or longer guests." Tai says as Qrow takes a sip from a hip flask and leaves.

In the morning, Emerald is woken from her meditation by Ruby's shout of "Dad! How am I supposed to wield both of these sniper-scythes? They look too heavy for Yang."

 _"You_ are not supposed to wield these young Rose." Emerald says as she uses both sniper-scythes to push off the floor and stand from her meditation pose.

"And now I wonder why reports of your battle last night didn't mention integrated weapons. This does make it more likely you know something about the mysterious Emperor Valerian Mensk and his Dominion who appeared out of nowhere broadcasting a distress call from above the altitude that even Atlesian bullheads can reach. I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy in Vale," a new voice introduces itself.

"Two reasons I didn't use my dual bio-plasmid sniper-scythes. First, ruined by Valerian's distress call, I was trying to lay low and integrated weapons are not something that many of your people have even among the Faunus. Second, I needed to know I could trust Ruby and Yang not to be overly frightened of my appearance. Judging by the way Ruby has gone chibi and is hanging off my right sniper-scythe, frightening her isn't a problem." Emerald says as Taiyang shows up behind Ozpin looking flustered as he realizes his female guests are nude. Ozpin is completely calm while sipping from a mug of dark liquid.

Ten years later, Emerald and Carol have officially been adopted into the Xao-long household and Emerald is playing weapons display while watching over Ruby in a Dust shop named Dust till Dawn when a carrot top named Roman Torchwick and around two to three dozen Henchmen enter and start cleaning out the entire stock of Dust. Listening to headphones while reading a weapons magazine, Ruby doesn't notice until one of the Henchmen taps her on the shoulder and tells her to put her hands in the air. "Are you robbing me?" Ruby queries in reply to the Henchman's order. Before the Henchman can reply, he is sent flying out the display window by a sniper-scythe hitting his chest with bone shattering force.

Instead of finishing the robbery, Torchwick stupidly sends the remaining Henchmen to capture or more likely kill Ruby who followed the first Henchman out the window to make sure he didn't get away. Despite the danger presented by the mix of guns and swords the Henchmen wield, Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose, her custom-built sniper-scythe, and nearly mops the floor with the Henchmen until Emerald joins the fight and quickly puts down all of the Henchmen permanently. Trying to run, Torchwick creates a smoke cloud by shooting a fire Dust crystal only to be intercepted on the roof of a nearby building by Emerald who had used the Hive Mind link to an orbiting Overlord to track him. As Ruby catches up, a bullhead appears to rescue Torchwick just as the master criminal is beheaded by an efficient strike from Emerald's sniper-scythes.

Just as a feminine figure starts throwing fire-based attacks out the open bay of the bullhead, Emerald counters with a pair of bio-plasmid projectiles from her sniper-scythe limbs, one hitting the cockpit and the other hitting the mystery figure directly. To avoid excessive collateral damage, the Goddess of Death uses her psionics to slam the wreckage into an empty section of the street below... perhaps a little harder than strictly necessary. "I suppose you want to escort us to the local precinct?" Emerald asks a newly arrived grey-haired Huntress in a with outfit just as a blob of energy shoots from the wreckage of the bullhead into the Goddess of Death.

The Next Day...

Just after Emerald threatens Yang with having to drive to Beacon for causing embarrassment to her younger sister, a news bulletin grabs the blonde sister's attention. The newscaster announces the death of notorious criminal Roman Torchwick in a failed robbery the previous night. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with the two of you entering Beacon early," Yang says to Ruby and Emerald. Both Ruby and Emerald stay silent as the newscast moves on to White Fang disrupting a peaceful Faunus civil rights protest. A message from a familiar grey-haired Huntress cuts the newscast short before the three sisters ponder the view of Vale and Patch Island from the window of the bullhead just before a blonde boy passes by with obvious motion sickness.

A short time later, the bullhead reaches the docks at Beacon and 'Vomit Boy' rushes to the nearest trashcan while Ruby geeks out over all the weapons their fellow students are carrying. Unfortunately, while Emerald watches, Yang decides to abandon her sisters after calming Ruby down a little and does so in a way that causes Ruby to collapse into a rack of suitcases that a snobby girl dressed in white reveals to carry large quantities of Dust. The snob is no better as she recklessly shakes a vial of the Dust in Ruby's face while lecturing her on how much Ruby supposedly doesn't belong. For a little amusement and revenge, just as Ruby sneezes from the Dust tickling her nose, Emerald uses her psionics to gather all of the volatile Dust around the snob who never gave Ruby a chance to explain anything. The result is a nice self-contained explosion of fire, ice and lightning.

"Nope, and I personally don't care, Princess," Emerald replies to the snobby girl when queried if she knows who the girl is.

"Heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, largest distributor of energy propellant in the world," a girl in mostly black clothing with purple trim comments as she walks up holding a stray vial of Dust with a snowflake symbol on it.

"Finally, some recognition," Weiss says a little too soon.

"The same company known for its controversial Faunus labor practices and questionable business partners," the dark dressed girl with an oddly twitching bow finishes. Grabbing the Dust vial, Weiss gives a huff of displeasure and storms off. Before Ruby or Emerald can thank her, the other girl silently leaves as well. The rest of the day goes fairly quickly with meeting Vomit Boy and learning his name is Jaune Arc, orientation, and meeting the goth girl again, learning her name is Blake Belladonna and she enjoys reading books.

The next morning everyone leaves the Hall where they had more or less had a slumber party without the party and most collect their armor and weapons from their assigned rocket lockers. Since all of her weapons and armor are natural rather than manufactured, Emerald wanders around a little noticing a meeting between Jaune, Weiss and a famous girl from Mistral named Pyra Nickos. The only other students of note are an oriental looking boy named Ren and a bubbly orange haired girl named Nora who appear to be longtime friends.

Gathering at the cliffs, the first-year students stand on metal plates that only Jaune can't figure out the purpose of as Ozpin tells them about their initiation and team formation. As a result, Emerald can tell even with her eyes closed that Jaune will have problems landing in Emerald Forest and finding a good partner. Keeping her eyes closed, the nude Huntress in training uses bio-plasmid discharges to steer her fall into Jaune and throw him at Pyra so the so-called Invincible Girl can help out the clueless Arc who doesn't even seem to have unlocked his aura or have the skill to justify a locked aura. Landing safely away from the other students, Emerald uses her psionics to track the others and notes only eight have any real challenge for the initiation.

Jaune and Pyra get lost and stumble across a Deathstalker that chases them to the relics they need to grab. Ren encounters a King Taijitsu before meeting up with Nora who decides to get a piggyback from an Ursa Major they encounter on the way to the relics. Yang gets yangery at a group of Ursa Minors that damage her hair and partners with Blake after the goth kills the last Ursa managing to get to the relics first among the eight. Last but not least, Ruby partners with Weiss in almost burning down the forest while fighting a pack of Beowulfs before catching a ride to the relics on the back of a Nevermore. "The gangs all here. Now we can all die together," Yang comments as the Nevermore teams with the Deathstalker to attack the eight students. Ruby tries to play hero only to fall flat on her face when the Deathstalker is shredded by the forgotten ninth member of the gang arriving behind a barrage of bio-plasmid discharges. The situation looks grim indeed however when the fallen Deathstalker and the quickly headless Nevermore are replaced by a flock of Griffins and an unlikely pack of Goliaths.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Arc 2 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

"I agree with Yang's earlier comment. We're all going to die." Weiss says as Emerald skips to providing covering fire.

"Everyone, prepare your landing strategy." Ruby says as she notices that the first Nevermore takes out the bridge before corpse can disintegrate.

"Landing strategy? What do you meeeaaaaa..." Weiss says as Emerald uses a portion of her mental focus combined with her psionic abilities to launch the other eight back across the canyon and up the cliff to Beacon.

Meanwhile at the top of the Beacon cliff...

"The final pairing has been formed, Ly Ren and Nora Valkyrie. I pity the boy, I don't know how they'll ever get along. Still, better than Ms. Nikos. I don't care what that boy's transcripts say." Goodwitch says to Ozpin as she looks though video feeds on her scroll.

"Brace for impact." Ozpin replies as he notices things are moving quite quickly while Glynda Goodwitch comments on the compatibility of long-time friends and clueless blondes. As Goodwitch tries to ask Ozpin what he means, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora, and Pyra all safely land on the clifftop. Jaune is safer than his earlier javelined to a tree landing, but only because he buried his face in Goodwitch's cleavage and knocked her back ten yards.

"That's eight students safe. What about Ms. Death?" Goodwitch comments as meteorites come out of nowhere and start impacting inside Emerald Forest. Ozpin waves away her concerns and suggests they announce the results with Ruby and Yang not having any objections. In fact, Ruby suggests that Emerald will show up before the results ceremony gets to the final three teams.

Roughly half an hour later, Ozpin stumbles over announcing Team CRDL when Emerald walks in covered in blood, twigs and leaves. After Emerald says she'll talk after the team announcement ceremony is over, Ozpin finishes announcing Team CRDL lead by Cardin Winchester. Next is Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyra Nikos, and Ly Ren who collected the white rook pieces and are now Team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc despite Professor Goodwitch's misgivings about Jaune. And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xao-Long, and Emerald Death collected the three kings and are now Team RWBYD co-lead by Ruby Rose and Emerald Death. Based on her expression, Weiss is shocked that she didn't get the leader position... in addition to the team having two leaders.

After getting their room assignment and storing their weapons in their lockers, RWBY are so tired that they collapse onto the four single beds crammed into the room. Much to the displeasure of the Schnee heiress however, Emerald takes one look at the perfectly safe beds and converts them into a pair of surprisingly safe bunkbeds while her teammates are still in the beds. With the increased floor space available, Emerald folds her legs beneath herself and leans back into her meditation posture with the poles of her organic sniper-scythe limbs supporting her upper body. Within moments Emerald is in deep meditation while Weiss takes a few more minutes staring at the clearly non-human member of the team and trying to figure out what type of Faunus she is... or if she is a Faunus at all and not something freakier like an alien.

In the morning, Emerald slips out of her meditation just in time to stop Ruby from blowing a whistle directly in Weiss' ear as the Schnee heiress slowly wakes up. The next few hours are spent unpacking all of RWBY's belongings and cleaning any resulting messes. RWBY then panics when they realize class starts in five minutes... only to panic even more when Emerald Mass Recalls them directly from the dorm room to the classroom.

After shrugging off Emerald's apologies for how RWBYD arrived in class – and a lecture to JNPR for arriving late – Professor Port gives a lengthy and dull lesson all about how great he was as a huntsman when he was younger. Near the end of class, the boredom finally ends when the professor asks if anyone thinks they have the qualities of a true huntsman and Weiss, who had been getting angry at the behavior of the two youngest students, volunteers Emerald in an attempt to make her look bad. Emerald simply uses a Psi-bolt to break the cage that had been sitting in the corner, releasing an Alpha Boarbatusk. After a minute of both combatants not moving, the Grimm swine launches into a rolling tackle only to be halted by Emerald grabbing both its tusks with her bare hands before ripping the monster pig in half. Five minutes of shocked silence later, the bell to end class rings and Professor Port suggests Emerald isn't a true huntress... because she has the traits to be mythical.

A few weeks later, combat class ends with Jaune getting a lecture from Professor Goodwitch after yet another loss to the school bully, Cardin Winchester of team CRDL. During the lunch period, the other members of JNPR offer help for dealing with the bullying but Jaune shrugs it off and points out that Carin isn't a jerk only to him... just as a second-year rabbit Faunus cries out in pain from Cardin pulling on her ears to prove she isn't wearing a costume. Before Cardin can do anything worse, Emerald uses her psionics to subtly beat him and his team over their heads until their faces are bloody pulps due to aura exhaustion.

That night, Jaune is confronted by Pura and Emerald about his lack of actual combat skill and given an offer of help from Pyra... as well as blackmailed by Cardin despite the unexplained beating at lunch. Emerald is aware of the blackmail, but chooses to wait and see if Jaune will be a coward or do the right thing over the next few weeks. At the time of a class trip to Forever Fall Forest, Jaune is still the lapdog of Cardin and Team CRDL, his most recent task being the collection of the rival team's tree sap. Pointing out a box of highly dangerous Rapier Wasps, Cardin tells Jaune to throw a jar of sap at Emerald so the wasps will attack her when they are released. Despite being more attracted to Pyra, Jaune feels strongly enough for the youngest appearing student at Beacon that he turns and smashes the jar on Cardin's feet, attracting far more Grimm than anyone could expect.

On seeing a pack of Ursa approaching, Cardin actually does the right thing and tries to fight them off but is quickly overwhelmed while the rest of Team CRDL runs away in a complete panic. Despite only having a handful of lessons from Pyra, Jaune does his best against the Ursa Major leading the pack while protecting Cardin from the occasional Ursa Minor attack. Luckily for Jaune, the panicked screaming of RDL attracts NPR and Emerald. While Pyra uses her semblance to subtly help Jaune against the Ursa Major and boost his confidence, Emerald, Nora and Ren decimate the rest of the Ursa pack, as well as the Beowulf pack that shows up, and the King Taijitsus and the Boarbatusks. When the battle is joined by Deathstalkers and Goliaths, team JNPR drags Cardin away and convinces the teachers to evacuate the forest, leaving Emerald behind to deal with the Grimm the way she did during initiation.

A few weeks after the creation of Forever Fall Crater, Team RWBYD is walking through Vale to spy on the teams coming in from other schools for the Vytal Festival when Weiss puts her foot in her mouth and starts bad mouthing all Faunus. When Yang suggests that not all Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal, circumstance does its best to prove her wrong as a monkey Faunus escapes from some sailors who nearly caught him stowing away on their cargo vessel. As the 'monkey tailed rapscallion' runs past, he winks at Blake for a few possible reasons. Once informed she just saw some of the competition, Weiss leads a short chase after the monkey Faunus and crashes into an odd girl named Penny Polendina with a clang of heavy metal.

Unfortunately, meeting Penny is only a short reprieve from Weiss' racist attitudes and the argument only ends when Blake suggests 'we' were tired of being pushed around. "We don't know that Blake was identifying with the White Fang when she said that. She may have been identifying with Faunus in general. Also, don't forget Doctor Oobleck's class where he suggested that the current White Fang are the result of anti-Faunus discrimination. If Blake were a part of the White Fang at one point, it might be more disappointing if she left than if she were trying to curb the violent tendencies from within the group," Emerald says when Weiss starts ranting about having a member of the White Fang on the team for months without realizing it.

Roughly twelve hours later, Ruby, Penny and Emerald are drawn to an explosion at the coastal docks and find Blake and the monkey Faunus fighting a young woman with three toned hair while White Fang grunts load crates of Dust onto three Bullheads. "Stay back, I haven't tried precision work on this scale yet," Emerald says to her companions as she generates a number of fireballs over the battlefield using the power she absorbed after defeating Torchwick and his unidentified partner. In the blink of an eye, the Bullheads, the White Fang grunts and Ms. Three tone are incinerated in columns of fire that smell of burning leaves. As the Vale Police Department deal with clean up and identifying the corpses, Weiss and Yang walk up to find Blake wrapping up an explanation of her past to Ruby and Emerald. While Team RWBYD resolves their issues, Emerald notices Penny going away with some Atlas soldiers and scientists. It would seem that like Blake, there is more than meets the eye to the orange haired girl who claims to be 'combat ready!'.

"Any chance you are going to be telling us more about your past Emerald? Even Yang and I don't know about the years before you joined our family," Ruby comments on the way back to Beacon.

"You wouldn't believe me even with all the crazy stuff we seem to get into," Emerald replies just before a portal opens up and takes Team RWBYD away from Remnant.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review. Any tips for intermission segments or future arcs? Intend for the Remnant Rumble arc to cover up to the fall of Beacon roughly.


End file.
